The Fat Beauty
by JDBieberIsCute
Summary: She is Zena.She is FAT but beautiful. He is Justin Bieber. He is fun and good looking.She believes she will never find love, but then he came along.. what will happen.. SORRY i suck at summaries :
1. Finally Summer

Zena's Pov 3

I woke up to the smell of pancakes downstairs. Ahhhh, finally it's the last day of the hell hole called school, then I can be free!.Chill at home, eat, go to the park, the mall and the beach. Oh right, I hate the beach. It's not that I hate it but I just hate how I look like in a bathing suit. That's why I have a….. swimming pool! Yep we aren't that rich but we are not poor either, we are just normal :) anyways… enough about me.. I must have bored you so lets get going to the story ..

So I just went and got a shower. Put on a hoodie, jeans, pair of supras and a bracelet(**.com/cgi/set?id=41758857).I** just let my hair flow down in its natural waves and put a headband on. I really don't dress to impress like sluts at school, which im happy that I won't see at summer.. woohoo! I went downstairs and ate the pancakes my momma made.. yes I still call my mother "momma" and I'm 16, don't blame me :P.

I went in my car and drove to school. The day went on slowly and boring as usual. By the end of the day everyone was throwing papers around and celebrating (kinda like the one in HSM but don't include the singing shit =)). This was the sad part.. I had to say bye to my BFF. We have been bestfriends since we were in kindergarten. She was perefect. She was beautiful, skinny, smart, funny and everything you could look for in a girl. And I was fat, ugly, stupid, shy and everything you DON'T want in a girl. Anyway , we said bye because she was going to France the next we said our goodbyes and I headed home ready to start my summer by being lazy.

Justin's POV 3

"JUSTIN!" my mom screamed from downstairs."Get up! We're going to be late for our flight"she screamed some more. I groaned and flipped so I can lay on my stomach. Sudddenly the door to my room opened and my mom tried to snatch the sheets from me but I had a tight grip on it. So we started tugging on the sheets. Until I gave up and let her win. "get in the shower now.. hurry!"she said and left. I got in the shower and did the morning routine. I put on this outfit (**.com/cgi/set?id=41760262**) and went downstairs with my suitcases and headed straight to the car. Mom was already sitting in the passengers seat so I threw the suitcases in the back and jumped in the driver's seat and sped won the road to the airport.

We were finally in the airplane after all the paparazzi's following us with big ass cameras. I sighed and sat down in the seat I was assigned to which was of course in the VIP section. I plugged on my beats put on "how to love" by lil wayne and just stared out the window. After some minutes I was just thinking about how relaxing it would be to be back in Stratford and stay away from the fame for the summer.I really miss my stupid friends and cant wait to play some ball with them and just be me. After thinking a lot I just went to sleep leaning my head against the window.

"Justin, wake up, we landed." My mom said. I rubbed my eyes, unbuckled my seatbelt and stood up getting ready to get out of this plane. We got our luggage and went out with my mom and Kenny. Oh.. Kenny was here? Didn't notice haha. He drove us home and we started unpacking.

Finally! We were done unpacking our shit. We were in my new house here in Stratford. I wasn't big it was just like the other houses here. I went upstairs to my room and just laid down in my bed. As I was just staring at the ceiling I heard a slam from beside me. I looked in that direction and saw that a girl just entered her room. She was beautiful. Tall, she's chubby but really beautiful. I didn't realize I was staring until she gave me a smile and closed the curtains of her window. She had a beautiful smile, brown wavy hair, and a cute face. I wanted to know her. Hmmm, we'll see.

Zena's POV 3

I ran upstairs, unlocked the door with my keys and slammed the door happily. I had a strange feeling that I was being watched. I looked out my window and saw.. A boy.. staring at me… no boy ever stares at me. So I treid to study his features. He has short golden brown hair, from his position he looked tall.. about 5"9 or something. But him staring at me got me really insecure. So I walked over to the window, gave him a smile and closed the curtains to give me some privacy. I guess he was our new neighbors my mom was talking about."Zena!"my mom called."Yeah?"I screamed for nothing. "Yeah?" I screamed ." Ugh" I groaned and went downstairs. "yeah ma?" I asked. "please throw the trash out" she said pointing to the trash bag behind her. "fine" I said. When I went out I saw the boy on his porch just staring at me again. So I threw the trash turned aroung and saw him still staring at me. I got insecure again and went in my house as fast as I could. That was the last time I saw him that day.


	2. Meeting Justin

**Justin's POV 3**

So I was just on the porch and looking ahead, when I heard a door opening.. I looked to my side to see _her._

I was staring again. I feel like a creeper but I just can't help it. She's beautiful and I just kept on staring until she just sped walk back to her house. Wow I must have creeped her was the last time I saw her that day.

***Next Day***

**Zena's POV 3**

I woke up to the sound of my yorkie barking and jumping on my bed. I looked to my side to check the time. It was 1:10 pm. Ok I had enough sleep :)). I guess Bubbles wanna walk huh? I quickly showered and put my hair into a ponytail and put on this outfit (**.com/cgi/set?id=41765874**) looked at myself in the mirror and hated what I saw..fat. I at least needed to lose 25 pounds to be the normal weight..ughh... I went downstairs to find my mom reading a book. "hey mom" I said as I kissed her cheek. "hey sweetie can you do me a favor?"she asked me looking up from her book. "yah, sure what is it?" I asked as I ate my apple. "can you come with me to the biebers'?" "uh biebers?" "yah you know the singer justin bieber? Yah he moved right next door! And lets be neighbourly and bring em the cookies I made" she smiled. You see my mom is like the really cheery type, that's a blessing and a curse. "yah sure " I said. I at least needed to make her happy.. she's done so much for me. I really don't care about justin, hes just like any other boy.. I don't need to obsess over it. "when we going momma?" I asked. "uhmm" she checked her watch.. "in 10 minutes just wait for me" she said as she went upstairs in a hurry. I sighed as I turned on the TV and started surfing through the channels and look who popped up justin bieber himself. I just changed the channel and started watching spongebob! Ahaha yep im pretty childish :). After about 5 minutes of watching spongebob. My mom came down the stairs looking beautiful as usual. You see, even my mom looks better than me. She's thin, brown hair, hazel eyes, and she even has the hour glass I envy my own mother -.- . She was wearing this (**.com/cgi/set?id=41767106**) simple but elegant.. and here I am wearing sweatpants and a shirt. "ok lets go" she said walking out the door with the cookies in her hands. I fastened the leash on my yorkie and walked out with bubbles walking ahead me cheerfully. My mom knocked on the door and a mid-aged woman opened the door with a smile on her face. She was beautiful, I guess she was Justin's mother.. " come in!" she chirped. We entered their home.. it looked so cozy.. We talked for a while.. her name's Pattie :). Just then Justin came walking down the stairs not knowing we're here "Ma!where are the rest of my boxers? I cant find em? " he asked loudly. He came in the kitchen where we were in ,looking like this (**.com/cgi/set?id=41767417** lol just remove Sean Kingston J) he just took a shower and he looked hot. Lol, he just blushed when he saw that me and my mom were here. "oh. I'm sorry ddnt know we had guests" looking away so it wont be shown that he was blushing , but I saw anyway.. he was cute.. my friend was always obsessed with this guy and I'm face to face with him.. I bet she would flip if I told her I met her.. Bubbles was barking at him and being all cheery at him.. I let her go and she started jumping around justin and barking. He carried her and asked me "what's his name?". "her. Her name is Bubbles" I said smiling at him to be polite. It was a cute moment. " hi I'm justin" he smiled and put his hand out. " Zena" shaking his hand. I felt something when I touched him.. like this electric thingy.. nahh its normal.

**Justin's POV 3**

"hi I'm justin" I smiled as I put my hand out. "zena" she said shaking my hand and smiling that beautiful smile. She is Beautiful. " you have a cute dog" I said trying to make conversation. Because our mothers were in their own.

''Thank you.. I got it from the pound" she said playing with "bubbles" . We got to know each other a little until." ok it's time to go" her mom said, who's name was Marilyn. "oh, where you guys going?" I asked. "oh, zena was just gonna go for a walk with bubbles and I should be making lunch by now" Marilyn smiled at me. "oh okay, see you guys soon. Bye zena" I smiled. "bye justin" she smiled at me.I couldn't help but smile back. She went out of our door with a happy dog ahead of her.

**Zena's POV 3**

After I walked my doggie I went upstairs to change into something comfortable like this (**.com/cgi/set?id=41777285**) and put my hair into a messy bun. I didn't really care about how I looked like Brcause no one was going to see anyway. I grabbed my laptop and logged in on twitter & facebook. I got a friend request on facebook. It was from some guy named "Jason Deeps" ? who is he? I accepted his request anyway and he sent me a message.


	3. Chatting And The Store

**Zena's POV 3**

_I got a friend request on facebook. It was from some guy named "Jason Deeps" ? who is he? I accepted his request anyway and he sent me a message._

Jason Deeps: Hey :D

Zena Marie: umm do I know you?

Jason Deeps: yah. Im closer than you think.

Zena Marie: you're creeping me out.. who are you?

Jason Deeps: chill, its justin. :P

Zena Marie: oh.

Jason Deeps: watcha upto?

Zena Marie: nothing really. Just watching tv and on twitter.

Jason Deeps: username?

Zena Marie: TheAmazingZena :P

Jason Deeps: guees what.. justin bieber followed you.. !

Zena Marie: yippee.

Jason Deeps: ;) anyway I wanted to get to know you better a while ago but u had to go.. so tell me something I don't know :)

Zena Marie: k ay.. ummmmmmmmmmmmm….. Let's see. Im lazy,I love baking, its my dream to go around the world and I love music.. :) is that enough?

Jason Deeps: I'm exactly the same like you but.. not the baking stuff. :P and tell me more..

Zena Marie : like what?

Jason Deeps: hmm.. how old r u?

Zena Marie: im only 16 and u?

Jason Deeps: 17.. soon to be 18 :)

*so the chat went on for like 2 hours until*

Zena Marie: hey justin im kinda sleepy.. I g2g.. bye

Jason Deeps: ok goodnight :)..

**Justin's POV 3**

Jason Deeps: ok goodnight :)..

I typed.. and she logged out. Wow.. turns out we have a lot in common like.. She likes chocolate ice .Chris Shore.. she likes a lot of things I like.. I have a feeling that we will become good friends..

I went to bed and had a dream about…. A hamburger :P lol..

***next day :D***

**Zena's POV 3**

I opened my eyes to see the sun shining through my room which probably blinded me so I buried my head into my pillow again.. then "Bubbles" decided to start jumping on my bed to wake me up.. she was like an alarm clock.. I groaned and got up.. went down stairs, grabbed the cereal and milk, poured into a bowl and started eating lazily.

My mom went downstairs with a bedhead and she asked me "Zena, please go to the store and get me handed me a piece of paper filled with shit I should buy. "okay.. is that all?" I asked with my mouth full of cereal."yep but I'll give you some extra money if you want anything more :)" she said.

"Kay" I said finished up my cereal, kissed her cheek and went upstairs to get ready. I took a shower & blow dried my hair. I put on this outfit (**.com/cgi/set?id=41799572**) I have to admit I did look good..

But the fat makes me look so chubby X(. Anyway so I went downstairs and went out the door. Getting on my bike..yes I wanted to go biking :P. I finally reached the supermarket and locked my bike onto the pole and went in. Ok carrots, check. Milk, check. bread, check. Now we go to the tampons section.. I was looking through the brands walking backwards to find which one my mom wanted but I hit someone from behind me.

**Justin's POV**

Ugh, I hate it when my mother lets me buy her tampons its really embarrassing. Especially when we get it checked at the counter. I was looking through the tampons but then I hit someone from behind. "I'm so sorry" a very familiar voice said. I turned around and saw that it was Zena. I tried not to blush at the fact that she saw me buying tampons, but I feel my cheeks burn anyway. "Justin, what are you doing?" she said nodding to the box of tampons in my hands. "ummmmm. no it's not what it looks like.. my mom let me get them.. oh and sorry for bumping you" I said still red. "oh, its fine" she said. "see you :)" she said turning around. "wait.. where u going?" I asked. "?" she said like she was asking a question. "oh..lets walk together then.."I said smiling."but I brought a bike.. "oh thats fine, I brought my skateboard" I said,, "okay lets just pay these first." She said and we were at the counter. I leaned into her ear and whispered.. just to tickle her ears, lol "can you please get these tampons checked.. I'll give you the money but please get it checked for me, its embarrassing". "yah sure" she said getting the tampons from my hands and getting the money I gave her. We checked the items and she gave me back the change. We headed out of the store and I had an idea. "hey Zena, wanna race?" I smirked. "hmmm.. yah sure but is there a bet?" "now that you mentioned it, yes there is a bet, if you win…." I trailed off waiting for her to finish the sentence. "ok.. if 1 of us wins, the loser, which will be you, will be my servant for 1 month.. and if you win, vice versa"she said.

"Ok it's a deal" I said. We shook hands and counted together " 1, 2, 3, GO!" we were racing and we were just side by side laughing while trying to win. Ok we're about a minute away from home and she is currently winning. I mean what thte hell she has a bike and I have skateboard.. its harder :P. I reached first! HA! I NEVER lose.. she'll be my slave for a month..haha.

"oww. Fine you win" she said with a pout on her face. She was cute in her outfit. "oh, come on, don't be sad 'cuz you're a loser"I smirked. '' wow.. you are competitive" she said rolling her eyes at me. "ok my first task for you to do is.. tell me how awesome I am" I stated. She face palmed her forehead and looked at me.. "you are awesome'' she said. "what else?" I asked, stillsmirking. "you are the king of "swag" and is the best in the world.. happy?" she said using air quotes on the word swag. "yup! Oh and btw I'll start calling you Zenny :)"

**Zena's POV 3**

"yup! Oh and btw I'll start calling you Zenny :)" he chirped with that big goofy smile on his face. He looked all the time.. He was wearing this (**.com/cgi/set?id=41805361**). But I hate that I have to be a slave :(, oh well.


	4. 20 questions, hugs,and facebook stalking

**Zena's POV 3**

"come to my house" he said.. dragging me with him.. "wait..i'll just put these things at home and I'll be there.. wait am I gonna stay for long?, 'cuz if I am.. I'm gonna change into something comfortable.."I asked. "yep let's say you might stay 'till 7 maybe?"he answered.

"okay..go ahead I'll be there in 5" I said walking inside my home.. I fed my dog, and went upstairs, into my room, and grabbed the first pajama set I saw (**.com/cgi/set?id=41817233**) put my hair into a low ponytail and grabbed my phone.

I went down the stairs and walked next door. I rang the doorbell and waited. Justin opened the door wearing this (**.com/cgi/set?id=41817929**) . He always looks good without even trying.. but still I hate that im his slave X(. "hello.. Zenny" he said emphasizing on the word zenny. "hello justiiine" I said making it sound like a girl name.. He had an annoyed look on his face and I just laughed.

**Justin's POV 3**

She looked cute in her "comfortable" outfit. "ok hmmmm.. I'll be in the living room, make me a sandwich" I grinned. "kay" she said going into the kitchen. After about 5 minutes of watching Spongebob, (yes I still watch spongebob),she came in holding the plate of sandwich on her hands and handed it to me. I ate the sandwich while staring intently at the screen. I felt like I was being watched so I looked at her, and yep she was staring at me with a weird look.

"what?" I asked with my mouth still full.. "nothing, it's just like you eat like a pig." She said shrugging. "well you're gonna have to deal with it" I chuckled. We had some small talk until I asked.. "wanna play 20 questions?".. "yah sure :)" she said smiling.. I'm still not yet tired of that smile. "ok you ask me first" she said. "ok, favorite color?"I asked. "purple.. you?" "same :P" "uhhhh best moment of your life?" "hmmm.. performing on stage for the first time" I answered.

We kept on asking questions until we reached 18 it was my turn to ask. "do you think I'm cute" I asked confidently. "nope." She said sticking her tongue out. "oww come one you know I am" I said winking. "be honest."I said. "umm yah you are" she said chuckling. "ok my turn" she said. "how many girlfriends did you have?" she asked. "hmmm 4, including selena." I said honestly. "you?" I asked, curious..

"I never had one.." she said looking down.. What the hell, she never had a boyfriend, she's beautiful and has a great personality, and yet has no boyfriend. I lifted her chin up with my finger and whispered "its ok, you're beautiful.. one day you'll find the one"… In my mind I was hoping that I was the one for her. We were staring at each other until she looked down.

"Umm.. most tragic moment? " I asked her. "when my father left 2 years ago for some business trip and never came back. But he's and asshole anyway so I don't care"she said.. "oh I'm sorry" I said "no, don't be ..Ok my turn " she said changing the topic.. "how many girls did you kiss?" she said chuckling. "I had nothing else to ask =))"she stated. "ummm, I lost count"I answered chuckling.. "playboy" she laughed.. I asked "you?" "I never had one yet, I'm saving it for someone special " she smiled cutely. "whoever that is he's gonna be lucky" I said chuckling..

We talked some more, and I loved how she talks to me like I'm her old buddy. I really am going to use this slave thingy to get us close together. Her phone started ringing and her ringtone was.. ahahahaha.. "mr bombastic" by .. I love that ringtone.. she giggled..ugh, everything she does is so cute she should stop.."hello" she answered..

"im at justins" she said.. "no, we are not doing anything stupid" she rolled her eyes.. ahaha ;) now her mom thinks we're doing.. stuff. "okay, im coming, bye, love you too" she said and hung up. "I have to go home :/" she told me. "okay, its 7 anyway so goodnight" I said.. "bye" she said turning to go.. "wait.." I said opening my arms wide expecting her to hug me. "hug me goodnight" I said grinning.

"why?" she asked.. "come here and I'llt tell you" I stated. She came over and hugged me. "because this is what we do when you're leaving kay?" I said, smelling her.. lol that sounded wrong but she smells so good. She noticed and laughed "are you smelling me?" she asked.. "uhh no.." I said blushing and pulling away. "can I have your number btw?,so I can call you " I asked.. "yah sure.. 555-0574"she said and I saved it on my phone. "okay, now you can go" I said.. "bye!'' she said heading out the door. "bye.."I said back.I went upstairs and grabbed my mac laptop.

Hmmmm. What to do? I asked myself.. ahh.. facebook stalking on zena's page ;) . I have nothing better to do, don't blame meh. I logged on facebook and went on her wall. I clicked on pictures. She had about 6 pics for profile pics but tagged in like 500 pictures. Ok let's start with profile pics. I was going through her pictures I saw the one I liked.. I was staring at the was so beautiful.

How does she not have a boyfriend. She's perfect. I think have a crush on her, not major crushing just a tiny crush.. I don't want to ruin what we just started so I'm not gonna flirt, im just going to be friendly. I can do it.i'll try not to fall again. Last time with Selena was bad enough.. I loved her and I caught her cheating on me with some random surf dude on the to Zena, I went through her tagged pics and she still looked beautiful without trying, I like this picture the best, but ofcourse I will not like the picture, she'll catch me stalking at it will be really awkward.

Can't wait to see her tomorrow..


	5. Skating and Falling

**Zena's POV 3**

I was in my bedroom, laying on my stomach reading magazines with "bubbles" sitting beside me. Then my phone started ringing I picked it up and answered "hello?" "hallo! is this the taxi company, im callin out this is shaggy"(lol, you should totally watch that on youtube.. shaggy prank calling taxi company) a thick southern FAKE accent was talking on the phone..

"hi justin" I said smirking. "how'd you know" he sighed in defeat.. "I can tell.. what do you want?" I asked "Nothing, from what I see you look really bored in your room.." he said.. I looked out the window to see him snickering in his room watching me.. "you are such a creeper.. and I'll ask again what do you want.." I asked chuckling.. "I wanna go skateboarding outside and I need someone to carry my stuff.." he answered still chuckling.. "okay I'll be there in 10" I said heading over to the curtains closing it while sticking my tongue out at him..

I changed into this..( **.com/cgi/set?id=41846417** ) I cursed my fat in the mirror and kept on staring at the fat.. why cant I be skinny like other girls, I thought and sighed and left before I thought of doing something bad to myslef.I grabbed a backpack and shoved water bottles and towels in there.. I ate a bowl of cereal.. Did I mention that im eating less trying to lose weight but NOTHING happens.. but im still trying.

I went out the door heading to justin's house. I knocked on the door to see a "just woke up" pattie. "hi, did I bother you?'' I asked, worrying that I might have. "oh no sweetie I just woke up anyway.. why are you here?" she asked smiling.. "oh me and justin made a bet.. I lost and well I'm being his slave for a month" I explained.. "that boy" she said about to shout his name but I stopped her and said " no no no its fine, I was the one who decided the bet will be that way, it's not necessary to shout at him.. umm may I come in? " I asked smiling..

"oh right, sorry haha" she said making way for me to pass. "you can go to his room he's probably waiting for you anyway.." she said heading into the kitchen.. "okay Pattie. Oh and thank you.." I said politely and went upstairs. I figured out which one was his room with all the signs sticked on his door such as "so not enter, eyes might burn because of sexiness" and shit like that.. I knocked on the door, no one answered so I enetered.. he wasn't there.. just then another door from in front of me opened..

And there he was.. with only a towel.. around his hips.. wet.. oh shit he has abs?..i didn't know that I was staring until he just lightly chuckled and waved his hand inches away from my face.. I snapped out of my daze.. "sorry" I said looking down. "its okay.. liked what you saw huh?" he smirked walking over to his closet.. "I..i didn't see anything" i stammered stupidly.. "yah you did" he chuckled and went back to the toilet leaving me surprised.. (lol just wanted to post this pic..)

He came out wearing this (**.com/cgi/set?id=41848954**). "leggo" he said grabbing his iphone and a skateboard.. we walked downstairs and he handed me a bag of shit he needed, and another skateboard?.. we started walking to the the skatepark which was like 10 minutes away.. after a while he looked me up and down and smiled.. "did you like what you see back there?" he asked smirking.. "no, I didn't" I said sticking my tongue out like a 5 year old. " then why did your eyeballs fall out of their sockets?" he asked.. "because I was in shock.." I asked.. I honestly like what I saw.. who wouldn't? ..

"you're lying" he chuckled.. "okay bieber, maybe I did.. happy?" I said. "very." " does it feel good being a servant? " he asked. "it sucks.. next time I'll win a bet and you'll be my slave" I said laughing..We did some small talk.. and reached the park.. No one was here.. good. While he was skating, I sat under a tree,& brought my iphone out and started reading tweets. After a good 20 minutes I felt a shadow hovering over me. I looked up to see justin grinning at me "stalking my tweets huh?, I knew you couldn't resist me" as he popped his imaginary collar..

"uhh, no I'm reading my friend's tweets. Why would I read yours, they're all promoting shit." I explained.. "hurtful" he said patting his chest.. "haha. What do you want?" I asked. "Do you know how to skateboard?" he asked. "nope." I said popping the "p". " come I'll teach you" he said offering his hand to me.. "no im scared I might fall" I said scared.. "come on you're my servant, you gonna do what I want you to" he said with a goofy smile. "come on" still offering his hand. I grabbed it, and there it was again, the shocks.. I pulled my hand away quickly and asked "did you feel that?". "uhh yeah but maybe its just normal." He shrugged.

"ok what do I do?" I ask him, clueless.

**Justin's POV 3**

"ok what do I do?" she asked me, clueless. "ok you get on the board.." she stood on top of the board.. "uhh, yah now you keep one leg on the board and put the other one down and push yourself with it." I instructed.. She had this worried look on her face and it was cute.. "don't worry I'll catch you when you fall." I said. "okay" she mumbled. Doing as I told her she was moving a little but not exactly skating. She was losing balance so I went over and held her by the waist.

"ok, try" I whispered in her ear. She blushed, then she was trying and she was able to move forward with my help.. "okay try alone, trust me" she tried alone and she still couldn't get it.. so I went in front of her and offered both my hands. She grabbed them and I felt butterflies, I'm abnormal, this never happened with selena. "okay keep holding my hands" I said.

I was walking backwards as she was still standing on top of the board. "okay do what I told you to." I sadi. She started doing it slowly and I was just holding her.. watching her confused face.. and basically just admiring her beauty, and imagining holding her in my arms, cuddling in bed watching corny movies, and all of that crap. "I'm doing it, omg im doing it" she looked at me with a huge grien on her face.. "yah, that's good, now try it by yourself.." I said letting go of her ,automatically missing the feeling of her soft hands..

Wow.. she did it she's skating happily.. so I grabbed the extra skateboard and caught up to her "so I'm a good teacher eh?" I said chuckling.. "maybe, but whatever I can skate! Ahaha" she tried speeding up and yep she knows how to.. so we were skateboarding for about 30minutes until she suddenly fell.I think she tripped over a rock or something. I ran over to her and helped her up "Zena, are you okay?" I asked completely worried. She had this pained expression on her face, and that's when I knew she wasn't okay..

"where's the pain?" I asked.. "my knee" she croaked out.. "ok, we're going home.. " so I grabbed our stuff and started helping her walk.. after a very tiring walk.. we reached my house.. I brought her up the stairs and let her sit on my bed.. "ok, just stay here I'll go grab the icepack and some bandages" I said rushing downstairs to get the stuff I needed. I quickly looked at the clock, 5 pm. I grabbed ice pack, bandages and pain killers. I went upstairs to see her rubbing her knee. "okay, umm" how am I going to ask her this?.. uhh "Zena, you're gonna have to remove your pants" I said.. she stared at meblankly and said " no". I thought for a while.. "ok im gonna get you some basketball shorts can you mage removing and putting and removing your pants?"I asked scratching the back of my neck.. "umm I will try" she said. "don't look".. so I heard the jeans slip but then she sighed and said "ok justin, umm I trust you but please don't look and put the pants on me I can't bend" … "ok give me the shorts" I said. "she handed me the shorts and I closed my eyes shut.. I atleast needed to respect her.. " ok uhh where are your legs?" I asked.. "theyre right in front of you just pull the pants up" she sighed.. I pulled the pants up and felt her skin brush against mines as I did. "ok that's enough. Don't look yet" she said.. "ok im done" she said.. I opened my eyes to see her with a slightly pained expression on her face. This was gonna be along night.


	6. Just Friends

**Zena's POV 3**

"okay im done" I said as I pulled the pants up. My knee hurts so badly, I couldn't help but squint my face. " ok pull the pants up to where it hurts" he instructed.. I pulled it up to my knee to see a really big wound.. I sighed and looked at him to see him already looking at me.. "well?" I said. "oh, right" he said getting the betadine and dabbing it on cotton.

He gently placed it on my wound, and that's when the burning start.. I winced a little at the pain, trying to hold myself from making more noise. "its okay, im almost done" he said looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes. And for a moment I didn't feel the pain, all I was concentrating on his beautiful eyes. Caramel brown, with a hint of red. I started studying his features. Heart shaped lips, which looked so plump and soft. Golden hair. He had freckles at many different places but still looked perfect.

I stopped when I noticed that I was looking for too long. I can't like him, he's a popstar nad even if I did he wouldn't like me back.. I mean look at me.. I'm ugly, I'm shy, stupid and fat. No one would ever like me.. "ok I'm done" he said smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back.. he put the big ass bandageon my knee and I put my pants back over my knee. "do you need anything?" he asked sincerely.. "yah, can I have water please" I asked.. " ok anything else?" he said standing up..

"no and thank you. :)" I said smiling.. He smiled at me and went out the door. As I was waiting I just flopped my back on the bed I was sitting on.. the wound wasn't that pain anymore, but it still hurt. I was just laying down and closed my eyes when I heard him open the door and chuckled. I sat up and saw what he was carrying a tray with soup, it smelt like chicken soup.. my favorite.. yumm. " is that chicken soup?" I nodded towards the tray. "yup" he grinned. "you're favorite right?" he said still smiling and handing it to me..

"yes it is,and you didn't have to" I said smelling it.. "oh ok then let me eat it" he said getting it back. "ok no no no never mind I want it" I said, he laughed and handed it to me. "what you wanna do?" he asked me.. "movie?" I said.. "ok which one?" he said looking through his shelf of movies..

"anything.." I said enjoying my chicken soup and not actually caring.. "ummmmm.. stepbrothers?" he said grinning at me.. "yah, lets watch it" I said while drinking my soup.. I finished my soup just as justin put on the dvd. "wait lemme get popcorn!" I said excited.. going downstairs completely ignoring the pain in my knee.. "zena, your knee!" he said running behind me.. "I dont care" I said.. "where is the pop corn?" I asked, looking through their cabinets like it's my own house.. he went beside me and got the popcorn and handed it to me.

"you do it, I dunno how to.." he said sitting down in the stool beside me.. "kay.." I said.. I grabbed the the deep pan thingy.. (nope its not the one in the bag.. you have to make it in the deep pan thingy.. lol) ang got the oil.. as I was making it, justin was staring intently at me.. I suddenly felt self conscious and insecure.. I just continued and ignored his gaze.. after a few seconds of him staring.. I just turned to look at him. "stop staring at me, its weird" I said chuckling.. so it won't sound rude.

"oh sorry, I was staring at your freckle" he chuckled, poking my face.. "haha." I said sarcastically. "you have lots of freckles too" I said poking every freckle I saw on his face.. we started laughing and poking each others faces.. until he poked my side.. "Hey!, unfair," I said poking him in his side..

"you're gonna regret that" he said grinning.. I knew better and started running around the house squealing and giggling like a pig.. oh shit he's closer .. I ran back to the kitchen.. stupid thing to do, nowhere to run! He cornered me against the wall.. he started tickling me and I was tickling him too.. "ok that's enough..stop!" I said giggling…we just stared at each other trying to catch our breath.. he started leaning in and.. kissed my cheek.. "caught you" he said grinning.. I kissed his cheek too smiling.. guess it was a friendly thing. But I felt butterflies. Even though he thought of me as just a friend.

"why'd you kiss me?" he asked smiling, pulling away from cornering me. "umm I didn't kiss you, I kissed your cheek, and friendly gesture" I said shrugging.. pop pop pop pop pop. oh,the popcorn.. I quickly ran to it and turned the fire off. Put the popcorn in a bowl and we went upstairs. I laid down.. (not exactly laid.. ugh you know the position when you're watching a movie in bed.. yah that.) as he pressed play on the DVD player and laid down beside me, with the popcorn beside us

**Justins's POV 3**

"why'd you kiss me?" i asked smiling, pulling away from cornering her. "umm I didn't kiss you, I kissed your cheek, and friendly gesture" she said shrugging..did she not feel the butterflies I felt, guess I'm just a friend to her then,you do not know how much temptation I got to kiss those full plump lips of hers.. pop pop pop pop pop. oh,the popcorn.. she quickly ran to it and turned the fire off. Put the popcorn in a bowl and we went upstairs. I laid down.. (not exactly laid.. ugh you know the position when you're watching a movie in bed.. yah that.) as she pressed play on the DVD player and laid down beside me, with the popcorn between us. We were laughing like pigs while eating popcorn.

After the movie ended, as if on cue her phone started ringing.. "hello?, okay,im coming,love you too, bye" she said into the phone.. "justin my mom wants me home" she said getting up.. "okay" I said getting up too.. we walked downstairs, me bringing the empty bowl of popcorn to the kitchen and walked her to the door.. "bye Zennyyyyy" I said pulling her into a hug..

"bye justiiiiiiiiineeee" she said hugging me back, I kissed her cheek and she did same.. I actually like this friendly gesture ;). "bye" she said turning away. I should stop crushing on her. She's my friend, maybe bestfriend.. but she won't like me back anyway.. a girl like her should have someone better than me. But to her, I'm sure that I'm, just a friend.


	7. Meeting Ryan and ChazDares

**Justin's POV**

I've been awake since 9:00 am and I have nothing to do.. so I was tweeting my fans. After about 30 minutes of tweeting and RTing. I thought of what I could do today, and thought of going over to ryan's. While I was showering, I was wondering if I could introduce them to Zena. They wouldlove her, and get a long well..

After I threw on a black v neck and some basketball shorts I called Zena.. "hello" a bored Zena answered.. "hey.. can you come over? i wanna take you somewhere"I said. " finally, something to do. lemme get ready, be there in 10" she chirped. I called ryan and he said we can.

Can't wait to introduce her to them..after a while I heard the doorbell ring and I ran down the stairs and said "hey! Follow me" I said,with her trailing behind. "nice car" she said getting in the black Ferrari . "I know" I said playfully winking at her. She just laughed and we were off.. "where we going?" she asked confused.. "to my bestfriend's house.. Ryan Butler ..and Chaz will be there too" I answered, eyes on the road. "ohh I know them" she said smiling..

"but we're not close" she said looking out the window.. "its fine, we'll have fun" I said looking at her for a second.. She was wearing a shirt and jeans.. no makeup but still beautiful.. I hated girls who puts tons of make up on their face.. anyway we reached ryan's house and we were at their front step of his house and I rang the doorbell. To see him smiling at us..

**Zena's POV 3**

We reached ryan's house and we were at their front step of his house and justin rang the doorbell. To see him smiling at us.. "Hey!" he said giving justin a bro hug.. and opening his arms wide for me to hug him.. wow they hug a lot.. "hi" I said smiling.. "long time no see Zena" he said letting us in.. "same :)"I replied.. "hey ryan who is it?" someone asked loudly walking in with his mouth stuffed with chips.. he chewed them all and said "hey Zena.." nodding towards me.. "hi" I said shyly.. we went to the living room.. "so tell me about yourself Zena" ryan said.. Before I could speak chaz butted in and said "ugh come on lets skip the introducing shit and we're bestfriends" he said plopping beside me and putting his arm around me and side hugging me with a goofy grin on his face. "okay then" I laughed at his personality, I like it.. "where's the toilet?" I asked. "upstairs, third door to the right"ryan said. "kay" I said heading upstairs.. I went in the toilet and closed the door. I checked my knee and saw that it was still purple but it wasn't that pain unless you touch it.. I looked at myself at the mirror, and saw myself, for the first time ever I didn't blame my fat, I wasn't happy with it but I wasn't mad.. I think I gained wait my arms look chunkier than before, oh well. Whatever, I have friends and people who love me and that's all I need. I went back downstairs and into the living room.

**Justin's POV 3**

We were currently starting our game of Wii Mario kart. Zena walked in and seemed happy. She plopped down on the couch beside chaz and me and ryan started the game.. I beat ryan for like the 5th time and i started getting bored do I turned around to see Zeny and Chaz chatting away.. He can be a girl sometimes.. "you guys are finally done" I said laughing at justin.. '' yah it was real easy beating ryan a 100 times" i said..she just tsked. "is that a challenge?" I asked smirking.

"uh-huh" she said getting up and getting the controller from ryan laughing.. "GO ZENA!" chaz shouted.. "I thought you were in my side?" I looked at chaz.. "nah, zena's more nice" he said sticking his tongue out like a kid.. We started the game.. and holy crap she's beating me! I tried catching up but she was too fast.. "Yeah! Zena! " chaz and ryan cheered. "shut up guys" I said seriously. My competitive side was out.. She won.. "shit" I mumbled plopping on the couch.. and Zena doing a victory dance.. "ok, ok you win" I said as I was looking at her.. "mmhmm" she hummed sitting beside me. "now what?" chaz said sitting beside her. I don't know why I was so pissed.

**Zena's POV 3**

" Mmhmm" I hummed sitting beside justin.. "now what?" chaz said sitting beside me, putting his arm around me.. "wow, you are touchy" I chuckled, removing his arm around me.. "yah I am" he playfully winked.. "back to his question now what?" ryan asked.. "maybe we could dare each other, not truth or dare.. just dare" justin suggested.. "yah sure" we said. We formed a circle on the ground, a bottle in the middle. I spinned the bottle and pointed at chaz.. "so chaz will dare.. " we spun the bottle again and it landed on justin "chaz will dare justin" ryan said.. "oh we didn't know that" justin rolled his eyes chuckling.

"ok I dare you to…. Drink a mixture me, zena and ryan will make.. you can watch us mix shit together" chaz laughed.. "accepted" justin said confidently.. We all went to the kitchen and grabbed the blender, opened the fridge and grabbed what we saw.. "ahaha this is gonna be good" I laughed.. We were giggling throwing random stuff in the blender.. like eggs, broccoli, strawberries, cereal, green vegetables, flour, salt, a cup of vinegar, chili, dark coffee, and we even put a can of tuna! We were snickering the whole way watching justin's disgusted face..

"and now the last touch" chaz patted my back.. "huh?" I asked confused.. "do this" he said.. spitting into the blender, then ryan did, then it was my turn and I spat in it.. "look at justin's face price less" ryan laughed , we mixed it in the blender and it was time. Ryan patted justin's back.. "go on, drink it" ryan said. "ok" still with a disgusted look on his face.. he brought it to his lips.. and we chanted chug chug chug chug!" .. he drank halfway, but spit some in the sink.. "chaz when its ur turn you'll pay.. ".. So we did some dares but the main highlights were.. melicking the wall, ryan running the whole street in his boxers only, chaz licking the toilet seat 5 times and justin drinking shit.. it was fun.. but we had to go.. "bye chazzy , ryan" I said hugging them both.. Justin drived me home and we hugged each other goodbye, and kisses on the cheek, I went in my room and flopped happily in my bed. I had a good time..


	8. SHOPPING!

**Zena's POV 3**

Yesterday was awesome. I had a great time with Chaz and Ryan. And now here I am just pigging out on the couch watching rat race, this movie never gets old. Its about 2:30 pm right now and I still haven't showered.. yes I'm that lazy. I heard the door knock, I stood up and opened the door to find Justin standing in front of me grinning.. "well, someone was too lazy to clean up" he said messing up my hair and walking into my house. "So what do you wanna do today" justin asked sitting down on my couch eating MY popcorn..

"I don't know, and hey that's mine" I said grabbing it from him. "back to my question" he said stealing some popcorn from the bowl grinning.. "what do you wanna do?" he asked. "anything you want" I replied not even concentrating on what he's saying.. " c'mon, I don't wanna be sitting here all day watching television, think of something" he whined. "okay, okay.. what about shopping?, my bff is outta town and I have no one to go with but you" I said annoyed at his whining..

"okay" he said getting up and struggling to pull me up from the couch but fails miserably cuz I wasn't trying and im..well.. fat. "c'mon get up!" he said still trying and finally pulled me out of the couch and on the floor.. "okay, lemme just shower and change" I said standing up and running up stairs. I showered blow dried my hair, put it in a ponytail and topped my head with a beanie and put on this.. (**.com/cgi/set?id=42520101**) yepp I was wearing all blue.. just felt like it.. I headed downstairs grabbed my satchel and headed out the door waiting for justin to come.. "leggo" he said unlocking the car.

I sat in the passenger's seat and turned on the radio and we were off to the mall. "I have never shopped with a guy before"I admitted looking out the window. "well, then be happy you are gonna shop with the hottest guy in earth" he said popping his collar. I just rolled my eyes and chuckled. After a few minutes we reached the mall. "where to?" I asked going inside the mall him trailing behind me. "anywhere, I really don't know about what girls shop for" he answered chuckling.

The first store I saw was forever 21, but then again.. nothing would fit me ijm a fat ass pig.. I just stared the store thinking about how I wished I was skinny. I think Justin noticed I was staring at the store so he just pulled me in there. " ok start doing your girly shopping " he said looking around. "okay". First thing I saw was a cute purple hoodie. I quickly grabbed the last one just incase, yes I'm weird.

Justin was just behind me like a lost puppy. As we were walking around the huge store, I saw a beautiful dress that caught my eye (**.com/cgi/set?id=42554754**) once again I was just staring, justin walked over to it and handed it to me smiling "what? Cant walk and grab it? Its just in front of you" he chuckled.. "justin please put it back" I said handing it to him.. "why? Try it on.." he said looking confused. "just put it back" I said.. "no try it on" he said giving it back to me.. "fine" I said walking over to where it was and putting it back.. "Zena whats the problem? Just try it on" he said getting it again.. "fine, I'll do it" I said annoyed at how he's forcing me.

I grabbed the dress from him and went in the dressing room, I stripped to my underwear and put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror and nearly broke into tears, but I held it in. I could never loose weight, believe me I tried hard. I feel like a monster cursed with this body. I turned around to see myself from the back, lifted the skirt up just to see and saw stretch marks behind my knees, it was very ugly looking. I checked my hips and saw some more there.. checked my arms, there! My body is so ugly and fucked up, I hate it.

The dress fit me, since it was the biggest size I turned around to look at the dress again. And decided it would look good with the jean jacket and heels I got.. I tried it and it looked ok. I had curves but was very fat, I was not yet satisfied with what I saw.. "Zena? Are you done?" justin asked from out the door.. "umm" I just hummed.. "c'mon let me see" he said.. I was very nervous at what he would see. I opened the door to see him sitting in a chair, his face brightened up with a grin when he saw me.

Was I really that funny looking that he had to grin like that. "I look horrible justin, I wont get the dress just the heels and jacket" I said about to turn around. "no, you look good" he said standing up and turning me around. " Stop trying to make me feel better, you know im not you honestly do" I said getting annoyed about him lying. Why does he have to do that. "no, really you do.. Whats wrong Zena, why are you so worried about it? " he asked concerned. "its nothing" I said looking down.. "no tell me" he said lifting my chin up, and looking directly on my eyes, which were stinging a little.

"It's because my body, look at it, I have stretch marks and fat everywhere, I feel like a monster and because of that no one will ever like me, the only ones who care about me are you ,my family and bestfreind amie." I said letting it all my feelings out. "no one will ever like me, all the boys are only going for the beautiful skinny girls, and me, im just, this" I said gesturing at my body and face.

**Justin's POV 3**

"no one will ever like me, all the boys are only going for the beautiful skinny girls, and me, im just, this" she said gesturing at her body and face.. "shh" I hushed her and just hugged her. "you are not a monster, in fact you are very beautiful and I really think your body is not bad I mean look at you, you have the perfect curves" I said trying to brighten up her mode, but everything I said was true. "and I'm sure someone out there will love you" I whispered in her ear.. though I know that I already am slowly falling for her, but I wouldn't ever admit that, I would never want to lose our friendship. "thanks justin but you know it isn't true" she said pulling away from the hug.. " it is true, I sware" I said lightly kissing her cheek. "I think you're beautiful, just being you" I said. "ok" she said..

She went back in the dressing room and after a while headed back out and smiled that cute smile of hers.. She says she's ugly? Really? Doesn't she own a mirror, look at her shes beautiful. So we payed for the clothes and started walking towards god knows where.. "where we going" I asked.. " I don't know.." she replied.. "foodcourt?" she asked.. I smiled and said " yep".

We reached the food court and I offered to order McDonalds.. "which on do you want" I asked putting the bags on the chair.. waiting for her answer.. "mcRoyale pls" she said smiling.. "okay ill be back in 5" I said.. I ordered our food and walked back to her. We were probably the only teenagers here, the rest are oldies so no one noticed I as here. It was nice. We had some small talk while we were eating, there was some silence so I decided to brake it by throwing a fry with ketchup at her.. she lightly gasped and threw a fry with ketchup at me too.. we threw at least 20 fried at each other and our faces were covered in ketchup.. She stuck a tissue at my face and I did the same.. We just laughed and cleaned up, we looked around and everyone was looking at us strangely.. oopsies.

WE went around the mall for a while and headed home and said our goodbyes and our kissy cheeks gesture, even If it was just a friendly gesture, I still liked it. I didn't notice that it was 6:00 pm already. But who cares we had a good time like always.. I started thinking about the fun we had today, and was very happy I found someone who understands my weirdness, and was glad it was her, then I knew that I was falling for her. . hard.


	9. WAter Fight And Something

***2 weeks later* (sorry if im skipping! :( )**

**Justin's POV 3**

As two weeks of pure fun went by.. Me, chaz, ryan and zena were getting a lot more close.. We have the best of fun just goofing around in my house and pigging out the whole time. But being with her always made me nervous but I always try to play it cool. The smile she gives me makes my heart flutter, corny but really true. Ok I think I should stop saying things I like about her cuz I would be going on all day.

Here we are at her home doing nothing. Me and my boys are just playing her Xbox while she was playing with Bubbles on her lap. " im bored" chaz said dropping his controller and walking over to bubbles. "what if we go swimming in your pool? " chaz asked. I looked at Zena hoping for a yes from her..

"last one there, pays for the pizza tonight!" she said running down the stairs.. Me and the guys started racing down the stairs but ended up falling at the end of the stairs in a dog pile.. Zena was just laughing and got her iPhone and snapped a picture "memories" she shrugged and started running towards the backyard where the pool was.

Me and the guys started standing up and started racing again. Ryan was last in the pool.. So he's paying.. She had a beach basketball in her hands and a small net in the middle of the pool. "she shoots" "she scores!" she exclaimed as the ball entered the net perfectly. "pass the ball" I shouted.. She passed the ball and I just hit it on chaz head, just for fun.. "hey" he shouted playfully splashing water at me.. Zena squeeled because the water hit her too. I just grinned and turned around. She knew better and started splashing water at me first, I splashed back of course soon ryan and chaz started to join in.

She tried running away from us but we followed her anyway and continued splashing water at her. "stop, stop!" she squealed as she was cornered at the corner of her pool. "no!" ryan screamed still splashing her.. "seriously stop" she laughed..We all stopped and just looked at her.. But then she splashed again and this time with water going up our nose. We soon got tired of splashing, Zena went up the pool stairs and headed to a bucket. We didn't mind her until I felt some water squirting on my back. I turned around to see her running away from the pool with a water .

**Zena's POV**

I squirted his back with my water gun and ran away from him heading towards the garage.I t was dark but I quickly hid behind the curtains in the corner beside the door, I was sure that I wasn't seen, I've hid here millions of times but no one ever found me. As I was waiting for them to find me I heard chaz's girl squeal and just bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. I just thought about the past 2 weeks of fun and how I started getting close to chaz and ryan, but mostly justin. These past 2 weeks has been fun he's really friendly and quite charming that its really hard not to like him. I started to think about if Justin ever likes me. But then the fact that im, me, he wouldn't im sure, he's just being friendly.

Then, I heard the door creak open, I thought it would be chaz but by the looks through this thick curtain it might be Justin. I held my breath and stood still just to make sure I wouldn't be found. "Zenny" he whispered," I know you're in here" he continued. He started walking around the garage for a while. Then he started heading towards the curtains, shit. He squirted the curtains and I flinched. From now I knew that he found me so I went out from behind it and started squirting him too.

He started walking towards me still squirting and grinning at me.. I just chuckled and kept on squirting, I tried moving away but then he ran towards me and just kept squirting, and once again I was cornered, I hate this. " ok enough" he said putting his gun down and grabbing mines and putting it down as well. "found you" he said grinning. "caught me" I replied, we just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Once again I was lost in them, they were beautiful. I just leaned against the wall behind me and just kept staring. He leaned in a little, I leaned in too. We were so close to each other I could feel his breath on my lips. "I was about to lose my first kiss" I thought to myself. I just closed my eyes and let him do it, cuz I didn't know anything about kissing. Then I felt his lips against mines in the most perfect way ever. He kissed me and I kissed back. The sparks flew as I moved my lips against his soft plump ones. I leaned away, scared that I didn't do it right, and he leaned away too, smiling a real smile. I smiled back and placed a gentle kiss on lips again and grinned.

Then i woke up.

Shit everything was a dream.. all one beautiful dream..


	10. Dad

**As I woke up from my dream, i just layed on my bed thinking about it. Why did i dream about him? And why did I kiss him? I thought about it... Do i like him? yes but no.. yes i like him as a friend or maybe more but i really dont want to fall for him, i just don't want to he doesn't need someone like me he needs someone much more better..  
I closed my eyes just asking myself questions and just thinking.. He has dated the most beautiful girls ever Caitlin, Jasmine, Selena and some others, they're beautiful, skinny, fun, un-boring, outgoing and more, every boy would kill to have them as their girlfriend.. I thought about myself trying to find my positives hmmm i'm sometimes fun if i know you.. i guess im smart yeah umm that's it..  
As I was slowly starting to sleep again, since it was 6:00 in the morning, I drifted off to dreamland.**

(italicized words = dream)  
_"Justin do you like me?" I asked looking at him. We were at my living room sitting across from each looked at me and sighed. "no Zena i don't sorry" he said looking down."why?" he asked curious. "because, i..i like you. more than a friend" I admitted looking at my feet. "But I thought we were just friends, nothing more?" he asked. "well yeah but i fell in love with you" i responded. " if you feel that wayi'm very sorry but I think it's gonna get awkward, i should just leave.." he said heading for the door. "no justin! wait! don't leave me! we can be friends" i said trying to get him toget him to change his mind. " Bye Zena" he said and left.._

**Justin's POV**  
I tried calling Zena's phone but it was dead. Its noon and she isn't awake, I can see her from her window. I feel like a fucking stalker, ugh. I decided I would go over and surprise her or pull a prank on her or something.I walked over to her house, wearing black skinnies, a red shirt and red hat backwards. I got the spare key hidden behind her plant and opened the door slowly. Her mom went to work so no one is at home.  
I went to her kitchen to grab some stuff i can put on her face.

I opened the cabinet and looked throught the stuff in it.. Hmm maple syrup? yes. whip cream? definitely. I went upstairs and quietly opened her bedroom door to find her sleeping on her bed. She looked so innocent and..beautiful.. I wanted to at least kiss her nose.. weird but true.. I decided i wouldn' prank her anymore, she's like an angel who wouldn't hurt a fly..

I just sat in a chair staring intently at her face, like i said I am a stalker.. I stared at her for what felt like days and she started to move. I quickly put my face right in front of hers just to make her scared to see me when she wakes up.. "ahhhh!" she shrieked.. "eww morning breath" i chuckled.. "whatever, how'd you get in here?" she asked still sleepy.. "spare key you showed me before.." i replied.. "oh right" she said..  
"Let me freshen up" she said going into the bathroom..

As i waited i was playing temple run on my iphone.. She came out wearing this.. .com/scared/set?id=46516814 simple but stunning.. "what's up?" she aske sitting beside me.. "nothing really" i replied.. "then why are you here?" she asked laughing.. "i dont'e know" i said chuckling too.. "why is there maple syrup and whip cream in here?" she asked looking at the 2 bottles.. "because i wanted to do this" I said standing up and getting the whip cream bottle and started spraying her..

She shrieked and grabbed the maple syrup and started squirting it on me.. " nawww that's sticky" i whined running away.. "well you started it" she said laughing chasing me around with the maple syrup.. "ok enough enough.." she said looking around her now messy room.. "you do realize we're going to clean this right?" she said looking at me.. "umm yah ok.." i said squirting some whip cream on her lips.. she licked it off laughing.. "Go get the mop bieber" she ordered getting some tissue..

I went into the toilet and grabbed the mop and went back into her room."here ya go!" i said giving it to her. She raised her eyebrow at me, "do i have to?" i asked.. "yes you do, you started it.." she said.. I started mopping the floor she put some music on so it wouldn't be boring.. "ours" by taylor swift was playing and we started singing along mopping while shaking our ass to the music (LMAO, imagine justin shaking his ass :))) We were finally done with cleaning..

"Done" she said collapsing in her bed.. I layed down beside her.. I looked at her and she looked back grinning.. Then my phone started ringing.. "hey" i said. "HELLO!" chaz sreamed into the phone.. "umm what do you want?" i asked.. "wanna hang out? " he asked calmed down now. "where?" i asked.. "hockey.." he said. "nah, i don't feel like it" i said. "okay bye".  
"who?" Zena asked looking at me.."Chaz" "waht'd he say?" "he asked if i wanted to play hockey, i said no" "oh ok".. We stood up after moments passed. "Now what?" she asked me..

Zena's POV  
"Now what?" i asked.. "Now we go out!" he said pulling me out my bedroom door.. "umm justin" i said looking down at our clothes.. "oh right, go clean up, im going home and coming back, be back in 5" he said running out the door.. I showered and took my time, I didn't wanna rush, my shower time ALWAYS takes long, after about 15 minutes i changed into a new pair of clothes and went out the room ready. "finally!" justin said.. " well i didn't wanna rush now don't blame me" i said defending myself..

"where we going by the way?" i asked.. "McDonalds?" i asked.. Fast food or diet? i asked myself.. well i would just go ahead and buy the salad."sure" i smiled and we headed out the door.. "Let's just walk" he said.. "okay".. We talked for a while and it ended up to this.. "where's your dad by the way?, I never saw him.." he asked facing me.. Then my heart dropped.. "My dad died in a car accident when i was 5" i mumbled trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall from my eyes.."oh, im very sorry, i know what its like to not have a dad, he left me when I was 2 months old." he stated.

I started thinking and remembering moments i had with my dad when I was 5. I learned how to ride a bike with him, when i tripped he'd come to me making sure i was alright, we fly kites, swim in our pool, he tought me how to swim. Flashbacks coming back to me of our laughs, movie nights, family dinner, funny moments and more. He was there when i was insecure about myself, telling me i'm the most beautiful girl in the world, comforting me when people teased me about being fat. He made me feel like a princess..

*FLASHBACK*  
"Daddy, when will you come back?" i asked my dad laying on my bed ready for my afternoon nap.. "I'll come back after 4 hours" he said grabbing my fingers.. "its 3:00 now so what time should i come home? 4,5,6,7" he said lifting my fingers as he counted.. "ok, come back fast ok? i will be waiting" i said. "i will, and we can play the prince and the princess.. I love you Zena, remember that, you're the most beautiful girl in the worl and you're my princess ok?" he told me..

"yes daddy i wuv you too" i said kissing him before he left.. " i love you sweetheart" he said going out my bedroom door. I woke up to the sound of my mom screaming downstairs. I went out of bed ,put on my slippers and headed downstairs.."mommy whats wong?" i asked innocently.. "Zena, your daddy is gone" she said sobbing coming over to me hug me.."no, he said he'll be back at 7 its 5 now, just 2 more hours" i said, looking at my pink watch.. "no, daddy is gone, he got in an accident.." my mom explained..

My eyes were filled with my tears.. "no! he's not gone! he will come back.. he's not gone!" i started shouting at my mom, thinking she was lying.. "He will come back" i repeated.. "He's going to heaven" my mom said.. "No! he will be with me, playing prince and princess he told me he wuvs me and that means he wont weave me okay?" i said breaking down.. crying.. I sat in the living room waiting all night for him to come, but he never came back.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*

Justins POV  
Zena looked like she was zoning out, tears in her eyes, but not yet falling... Then she suddenly let it all out, crying.. She sat down in the bench beside us and put her head in her hands sobbing uncontrollably. I feel horrible, i reminded her of her father and now she's crying.. I started rubbing her back, trying to make her feel better.. "its okay" i soothed.. "no its not, my dad's gone, he's dead and i miss him like crazy its been 11 years since i last saw him and now i just miss him" she said mumbling.. I held her in my arms trying to stop her crying.. I hugged her rubbing her back slowly.. knowing she wasn't okay.. and it was all my fault..


	11. McDonalds and Jealousy

**"****Shh Zena, please dont cry" I said rubbing her back as she cries softly, thinking about her father.. "It's going to be alright, if he sees you sad, he'll be sad.." I said.. After moments passed.. She sighed and finnally stopped crying.. "Are you okay?" I ask her. "im fine, I should really get over it.." she replied.. "now lets go get that burger" she said standing up slightly smiling.. We walked down wthe pathway on our way to enetered the shop, the smell of frying pattys hitting our noses.. "ok Justin go get us a seat, I'll order, since you know, you're a" she said.. "star" she continued her sentence whispering.. "ok here's the money" I said handing her 20 bucks.. "no it's my treat, you've done enough" she said smiling heading over to the counter.. I didn't have time to argue because if we did we would just attract more attention..**

**Zena's Pov 3**

I headed over to the counter.. I decided that I would order a Big mac for me and Justin.. as I was waiting in line, this really gorgeous girl walked in the shop, Justin being a guy checked her out, and he looked happy. I felt a pang of jealousy, she had a really nice body, it kinda is like Miley Cyrus' body, then I started looking at her in envy, why me from all girls to be cursed with fat, why me? "excuse me miss, can I take your order?" the cash register guy asked me.. "one salad no dressing and one big mac please" I said handing him the money..

I got my receipt Order 25,and stayed in the side waiting for my order, as I waited I looked at the girl's body, I know it sounds wrong but you know what I mean. Firm C cup,small waist, long legs, a normal ass, everything, the hair, the face, she's perfect. I stopped staring so that I wont tear up.. "order 25!" the guy shouted.. I went over and grabbed the tray and walked back to where Justin was sitting.. He was still staring, hello! have some manners you have a fucking person right in front of you, actually correction, a beast.

I ate my salad silently as Justin was eating his Big Mac STILL FUCKING STARING. "excuse me" I said as I got up from the table and went to the restroom.. I went in the stall put the cover of the toilet seat down and sat. A mirror in front of me.. I looked at myself..inetntly staring at the mirror I started to tear up.. I tried smiling..no.. grinning..no..pouting..NO nothing makes me look better.. I stood up turned sideways to examine my stomach.. it got bigger.. i'm very sure, you can tell. Last time I checked my waistline I was about a 32 now maybe 34 or 35. I sat back down and stared some more, I couldn't take it, I know I might be overacting but I just cant take it anymore, I am ugly.

After what felt like years, I told myself to suck it up. I stood up and washed my face with cool water so that my eyes look less puffy.. I walked out the door and sat back down at the table, the bitch finally left.. wow look at me talking like I'm his girlfriend.. "hey, why'd you go?" he asked looking at me finished with his meal.. " I went to the toilet.." I replied. "oh okay" he said.. "is there something wrong?" he asked looking at me with a curious look on his face.. "no, nothing's wrong." I said continuing to eat my salad.. "salad? Thought you said you wanted a burger?" he asked.. "i'm on a diet" I answered.. "why?" he asked.. "ok, enough with the questions please, and can't you see I weigh 500 pounds" I said chewing my vegetables like a fucking goat. "Zena, you don't have to lose weight I think you're fine" he told me softly..

"yeah sure" I said eating my salad.. "why'd you suddenly become so... you know" he asked with a tone in his voice.. "bitchy? Is that the word?" I asked with no tone.. "it's just girl issues, you won't understand" I said. "i will, if you tell me what's the problem." he replied back.. "i told you, I do not have a problem" I said with an annoyed tone in my voice.. "Doesn't look like it, come on tell me" he said grabbing my hand.. "mood swings" I said taking my hand away.. "monthly gift?" he asked chuckling.. "yeah." I said, its a good thing he bought that lame excuse.. "ok" he said snikering.. I just laughed along to cover up my lie..


End file.
